


make you sweat

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Kyungsoo joins Jongin's workout routine.





	make you sweat

**Author's Note:**

> 586 words, romance/fluff

Kyungsoo regrets everything he’s ever done leading up to this moment right here. He’s standing in the sun, in 75°F weather, in workout clothing. This wasn’t his decision, per se, but his boyfriend, Jongin, asked him to be his workout buddy for the day. Kyungsoo reluctantly agreed, only because Jongin did the cutest pout, and Kyungsoo has a tiny dream that someday he could have abs or muscles of some sort.

That’s kind of a faraway dream when he gets out of breath when going up a flight of stairs, has a forever chubby tummy, and hates going outside. Jongin says that he loves Kyungsoo’s thighs and stomach, but maybe it’s time for a change.

“Hey, baby!”

Kyungsoo turns and sees Jongin bounding up to him with a smile, and he nearly faints - not from the heat but because Jongin’s wearing short-shorts and a crop top, showing off his pretty, long legs and sculpted stomach. He bets the few moms he’s seen jogging by probably ate Jongin up with their eyes. He has a body to die for. Kyungsoo would know that the best.

“You look cute,” Kyungsoo says, enjoying the way Jongin suddenly blushes and curls in on himself as if shy.

“Th-Thanks. Um,” Jongin pauses to look him over. “Won’t you get hot in that? It is summer, you know.”

Embarrassed, Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. “I-It’s all I had.” Yes, he’s wearing a jacket and sweatpants, but they are all he had left over from a gym class from junior year of college. Not to mention he’s not very confident in his body, especially when he’s going to be red-faced and sweaty.

Jongin tilts his head, as if he doesn’t believe him, and he smiles sympathetically and reaches for the zipper on the jacket. “At least unzip it so you can breathe, silly. I don’t want you to get overheated.”

Kyungsoo puffs out his cheeks but doesn’t stop him. He even lets Jongin roll up the sleeves and gets all shy when Jongin grins at him with crinkled eyes and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“There, that’s better.” Jongin straightens up. “Ready to start?”

Kyungsoo nods.

 

An hour later, he wishes he was dead.

Panting and wheezing for his life, Kyungsoo collapses on the nearby bench. He feels like jelly all over and sighs when Jongin presses a cold bottle of water to his forehead. Kyungsoo grabs it and wrenches the bottle open, drinking like a lost man in the desert. If they weren’t in public, he would’ve just poured it all over himself. It’s so hot.

“You did great! I’m surprised you were able to keep up.” Jongin laughs as he sits down next to his boyfriend. Of course, he looks all glowy, unlike the wreck that Kyungsoo currently is.

“I hate you and...your demon workout,” Kyungsoo breathes. “How do you do it?”

“It gets easier the more you do it. Keep it up, and you’ll be a seasoned pro! We can even go to the gym one day.” Jongin beams at him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to think about anymore exercise, let alone moving for the next ten years.

“Will I get abs?” Kyungsoo looks at him with tired eyes.

Jongin suddenly pouts. “ _Noooooo_. You’re already handsome enough. What will I do when you become _too_ hot for me to handle?”

Kyungsoo snorts and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the bench. “You’ll know what it’s like for me when I look at you.”


End file.
